


3490

by Zara72



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Tony Stark, Crossover, Earth-3490, F/F, F/M, Female Tony Stark, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marvel Universe, Multi, Multiverse, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Beta Read, Other, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Team Bonding, iron woman - Freeform, mcu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-04-17 19:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14196312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zara72/pseuds/Zara72
Summary: Post Captain America: Civil War fic where team cap and the Wakandans get a visitor from Earth 3490





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

After the escape from the Raft, the rogue Avengers were holed up in Wakanda. Steve knew they had already overextended their stay but this was the safest place for all of them since they weren’t exactly welcome anywhere else...He was pretty confident that the King of Wakanda preferred it this way as he could keep an eye on all of them. And he wasn’t ready to leave Bucky just yet.

Every day was the same. Wake up. Beat up a few punching bags. Train the team to keep them occupied, to maintain a sense of routine. All the while pretending that he wasn't waiting for one phone call. And today wasn't any different. The team had just finished blowing off steam and Steve was clutching the phone, staring out of the window of his room and wallowing in guilt. He doesn't regret his choice with the accords nor does he regret everything he did to keep Bucky safe, but he does regret not telling Tony the truth. They would have never been in this position and he wouldn't be having nightmares about him killing Tony in Siberia.

It was safe to say that Steve was not having a good day, most days aren’t here. But he knew he had to maintain his cool, especially in front of his team. Clint literally looked like he was about to shoot arrows at whoever used the wrong tone of voice. Wanda wasn't doing much better either and Scott, he tries to pretend that he's okay with how everything turned out but Steve caught him one day apologizing to a picture of his daughter for leaving and that he regrets it every minute. Sam was calm and collected as ever, even managed to help Steve keep his cool a few times, but Steve knew that they are a ticking time boom waiting to explode if this constant inactivity continued.

_“What are we? We're not a team, No, we're a _chemical mixture that makes chaos_... We're a time bomb."_

No. Steve refused to believe Bruce’s words; the world is a safer place with them in it.

_“I’m saying there may be a causality. Our very strength invites challenge. Challenge incites conflict. And conflict…breeds catastrophe”_

Okay, that’s it. It was time to hit the gym again. If he was lucky he would find one of the Dora Milaje to spar with him.

Steve was almost at the door when he felt more than heard the shock wave.

“What was that?” Asked Wanda, who had rushed out of her room. Steve didn’t wait to answer her and rushed outside the building, the team was behind him within seconds. For a moment he thought he was losing his mind because the sky wasn't supposed to be a very dangerous shade of purple in the afternoon and it wasn't supposed to have dark purple rings flashing about like lighting. It was when he saw the black humanoid figures appearing where the rings once were and falling all across the city that he felt déjà vu, he knew this had to be some sort of alien invasion and the rings were some kind of portal. The battle instincts kicked in.

“Spread out and contain them,” Steve ordered.

While protecting the Wakandans and subduing the aliens, he really hoped this wasn't a full-blown invasion. Half of the Avengers wasn't even close by to know what was going on and it'd be too late by the time they did. But then he realized that the random placements of the portal suggested that either this was a sloppy job of an invasion or it wasn't an invasion at all.

Moving on from one alien to the next, Steve ended up in a garden with half a dozen of them, but they were more focused on a lady they were surrounding who was clearly giving them a hard time. He noticed that she was not a Wakandan with her tanned Caucasian skin and by that time, she already had three on the ground. _She is fast._

As she was advancing on the fourth, she suddenly clutched her head in both her hand and fell to her knees as if in pain. Steve immediately jumped into action and took the remaining three down. He then turned to the woman, who was on all fours before she plopped face first into the grass. He rushed to her and turned her gently. She focused her confused brown eyes on him and uttered one word before passing out.

“Steve?”

* * *

It was over as quickly it had begun. After the sky had turned back to its normal shade, Steve and the team along with the Wakandan soldiers had managed to capture all the creatures, who weren't more than twenty. After the initial shock, the people had calmed down and were trying to clean up. The King T’Challa had come to the city to aid personally. They were all standing outside the infirmary that held the woman Steve had saved. From the glass windows, they saw the Shuri, the king’s sister, approach them. She conversed with her brother in Wakandan as Steve and other waited uncomfortably to be explained what had happened.

“She is the only human among those beasts to have fallen from the sky. Since you were all there when this happened, is there anything you can tell me that will help me understand what this means.” 

“Your Highness, we know as much as you do. They were attacking her and then she just collapsed.” Steve said politely.

“Shuri says that she is human and she definitely fell through the portal. Do any of you recognize the woman?”

Everybody answered negatively. Though Steve’s answer was most certainly no, there was something about the woman that felt familiar, like he was supposed to know her. But his memory has been impeccable since the serum so he knew he has never seen that face before.

Steve looked around at his teammates and found Clint eyeing him. 

“Well.” The King continued “I thank all of you, for protecting my people. It seems I’m in your debt again.”

“Is she okay?”

“The doctors have not been able to find what ails her. But she seems to have accelerated healing. Also, she is pregnant. Shuri is confident she will wake up soon so hopefully, she will have answers for us” With a final nod, T'challa left.

Scott cracked a joke to which Wanda laughed but Clint turned to Steve.

“You know her.” It was a statement.

“Of course not! It’s just, she knew me.”

“Everybody knows Captain America,” Clint said with a smirk. Steve smiled too but didn't reply.

“Should we be worried about another alien invasion?” Sam asked carefully.

“This could be an isolated event.”

Steve knew nobody believed that.

* * *

It was the next day when Steve woke up for his morning run that an alarm was sounded and Shuri personally escorted all of them to a chamber which had the woman from yesterday looking very bored and chained to a table in an interrogation room.

“She escaped around two hours ago but we found her in the kitchens.” Shuri was explaining. “We don't know how she escaped. She managed to get past the locks and the guards and the cameras without effort. The King thought it would be wise to involve you lot.” She said the last bit in disgust.

“I don't think she was planning to run away,” Clint said.

“I agree,” Shuri said.

“Why?” Both Wanda and Scott asked simultaneously.

“Because if she wanted to escape, she would have already,” Sam said, staring at the woman through the one-way glass. The doors opened again as the T’Challa joined them. He signaled the guard monitoring the cell and after a moment, the woman's eyes focused on all of them.

“T'chal- Your Highness! I will answer all your questions with no problem. I just have two requests.” The woman said in a rush.

“And what are those?” asked the king with raised eyebrows, clearly planning to humor her.

“Can I please have the Wakandan special, extra large? I'm starving! You see… I gotta feed for two.” she said, nodding at her midsection. After a few seconds of staring, T’Challa nodded his sister who gave a very displeased look but complied. When she passed T’Challa, she hissed “She is treating you like a waiter” before leaving the room.

“Oh! Thank you so much. Cravings are such an inconvenience.” The woman exhaled in relief.

“Explains why you were in the kitchens,” said T’Challa. The woman only smiled sheepishly. 

“And your other request?”

The woman lifted her finger to point at Wanda.

“She stays out of my head.” The woman said, deadly serious.

“It will be such a waste to not use a witch who can tell if you are lying”

“Sure. But, you have to understand. Like how Wakanda is yours, my mind is all I have here. And if my mind is invaded, I will retaliate, as you would if your Kingdom is invaded. And let me tell you, all your soldiers and the Avengers and yourself won't be able to stop me.”

“Is that a threat?” T’Challa asked with his chin up. The woman only smiled.

“No. It's a request.” She reminded. “I could have gotten out of here just fine. I can still escape from this holding cell without breaking a sweat. I have not because I respect Wakanda and its people. And I respect you, King T’Challa, and let this go on record, I don't respect a lot of people.” she said sincerely. Wanda looked at the King then at Steve. He didn't need telepathy to know that she couldn't read her mind. The lady must have also picked that up from their exchange because she visibly relaxed even further and looked at Wanda.

“Looks like you can't get inside my head.”

“I don't need a witch to know if you are lying. Who are you? ” The King demanded. The woman sighed and looked at everyone in the room, then looked back at T’Challa.

“I'm sorry. I just never had to introduce myself to any for a very long time. My name is Natasha Stark. My friends call me Tony.” said the woman, Natasha, with a smirk.

“That's not funny lady.” Clint deadpanned. 

“This is going to be difficult to explain if I am your first visitor from an alternate universe. I'm not joking. I'm Tony Stark. Iron Woman of earth 3490. Nice to meet you all. ”

* * *

TBD


	2. Chapter 2

 

  

Shortly after she declared that she was Tony Stark, Shuri returned with the requested meal. Even with her hands chained to the table, Natasha? Tony? ate her meal with impeccable etiquette and paid no mind to everyone staring at her through the glass. Steve believed that T’Challa agreed to her request only because she was pregnant. He doubted he showed the same level of hospitality to all his prisoners.

“I gotta say. This is the best meal I've had in a very long time.” Natasha said.

“You claim to be Tony Stark. I'm not sure if you are lucid and if I can take anything that you say seriously.” T’Challa said pointedly. Natasha didn't even pause eating.

“You are not the first person to insinuate that I’m insane. Genius is often equated to madness. But that's beside the point.” She paused to swallow. “I have no proof that can convince you of who I am and I'm not going to bother trying. The Multiverse is real. There are countless other universes, countless other Earths. I’m from one of those Earths. ”

“How do you even know you are in a different universe?” asked the king.

“Because this isn’t my first time,” she said with a smirk. “And besides, I believe the Wakanda of my earth is slightly more advanced than this one, seeing as it would have been slightly more difficult to break out of that excuse of a cell.”

“You sure do have his ego,” Wanda said.

“So my alternate version of me has the Y chromosome. Nice.”

“How did you get here?” T’Challa asks.

“Well, I don't know. I have theories. Reed screwing up playing with his toys would be the best case scenario.”

“Reed?”

“Reed Richards” When no one recognized that name, her face fell.

“It’s going to be more difficult to get back than I thought.”

“Could you describe how you got here?”

“I was on my way to Wakanda, the Wakanda of my earth when everything turned purple and boom. Here I was, fighting aliens.”

“Why did you want to come here?”

“Not _here_ , mind you, the Wakanda of my earth. I did not want to come _here._ I was on my way to visit a friend…and also because I was craving the Wakandan special.”

The king was not impressed. She sighed.

Steve didn't know what to think. Sure he has seen a fair amount of crazy in his life but a lady-Tony? That sure was the craziest. But then the woman could be crazy, could have hit her head really hard during the fight. But looking at her, he could see why she had seemed familiar. The minute similarities Natasha had with Tony. They both had that same infuriating smirk, the same expressive eyebrows, same snark, and the same unhidden intelligence behind those eyes. He could have thought of more but T’Challa commanding voice brought him out of his observations.

“What do you know about the aliens? They seemed particularly interested in killing you.”

“Your guess is as good as mine. I have never seen or heard of their species until now.” Having finished her meal, she pushed her plate away and continued “They could have been trying to invade my earth and just got sucked in through the rift with me but there are laws that protect my planet against those unless they really don't care about the consequences. They could have been after something in Wakanda. They could be after the Avengers which would explain their interest in me. I dunno. You could always ask them. Assuming you have the ones alive contained somewhere.”

“I could.”

“You already have,” she said with knowing smirk.

“They say that you are a whore who courts a murderer. They say they are trying to seek justice and that if I try to protect you from it, then their people will wage war on my people.”

“Wow,” said Natasha. “That’s intense”

“It is. It’s another alien invasion we are talking about. They threaten to attack our planet if I don't hand you over to them. I can't dismiss a threat to my people. From aliens no less. So let me ask you. Are you what they claim you to be?”

“A person who used to sleep around? Yes. A person who has crazy exes? Double yes! But let me tell you, those crazy exes? they would try and kill me, or someone close to me or destroy my company, you know, the usual small-scale stuff, for whatever illogical reasons they cook up. Not risk starting an interplanetary war by murdering whoever those granite looking snakes think they murdered. But if you are worried about an invasion, you need not be because I don’t think they even realized that they fell in an alternate universe. And even if they are planning a full-scale attack, I don’t think they don’t have the recourses to break through the fabric of space and reality to come here.” Natasha looked down at her chained hand “It will be my earth that will be attacked. Why don't you check your lie detector? Hopefully, that will convince you that I'm telling the truth.” she said softly.

“It tells me you are telling the truth but the fact that you managed to escape your cell tells me you know of the technologies here and you can compromise them.” the king said.

“I had practice,” she whispered. Steve thought she didn’t intend to say that out loud.

“Excuse me?”

“Well, those late night visits and all that.” T’challa’s eyebrows shot up, along with everybody else’s. “Relax; it's not what you all think. The king of Wakanda is my ex but Junior here isn't the next prince or princess. Your dad, well, your alternate’s dad always disapproved. But those trips always pointed out the flaws in Wakanda's defenses so I'm guessing he didn’t mind too much.”

_A blabbermouth too. Like Tony._

“Who is the father?” Shuri asked, looking slightly disturbed.

“Not a murderer last time I checked.” She said evenly. T’Challa released a frustrated sigh and asked: “What is it that you want?”

“Now that is a loaded question. I’d really like a marital leave but I doubt you can do anything about that.” when the king didn’t say anything to that she continued. “I want to go back _home_ , and I could really use your help with that.”

 

……...

 

Steve 3490

Staring at the destroyed Avengers facility, Steve realized how perfectly the view in front of him summed up his disaster of a life. His home, his family,... _Tony_. God… last time he had talked to his wife was right here two weeks ago and he had walked away convinced that he needed space after an argument about something so insignificant that he did not even remember it. And now nobody knows where she is, and the last anybody saw her was right where he was standing. He looked down at the shield on his arm and then at the wreckage.

 _If only I’d been here_...

Steve snapped himself out of freaking out and told himself that Tony is alive as it would take more than a building blowing up to kill her. And when he found her, he was going to apologize for being the worst husband ever. He started to remember their last conversation and he cringed. He remembered they had returned from a mission in Kabul and they were both jetlagged and frustrated after how it had ended. They were already going through a rough patch and maybe it had not been the best time to discuss Tony’s erratic behavior or the very recent moodiness. Steve had initially thought she was overworked and stressed but then he started to suspect she was keeping secrets from him when she stopped talking him entirely. But all that did not matter now because he loved her and he needed her.

_God, I hope she is okay._

Steve was going to fix this. He was going to find her and make this right. He was making a mental list of all the places she could be and who to ask for help when suddenly he was thrown forward, towards an intense flash of light by an unknown force that knocked the air out of his lungs. When his vision cleared and the ringing in his ears slowly faded, he realized he was lying face down on a freshly mowed lawn. _That’s not right._ He tried to get up but vertigo hit him so strongly, he had to take a minute a make the world stop spinning. And that's when he heard it; the repulsors. He could recognize that sound anywhere and he was not shocked by the wave of hope and love that hit him when he heard it. With great effort, he got vertical and he realized very quickly that something was very very wrong. The armor that looked very different landed harshly in front of him and walked menacingly towards him.

“Wha-” Steve began but was shushed by a voice that was so clearly not his wife's. “You’ve got some nerve showing up here Rogers.”

Steve took an unsteady step back and instinctively raised his shield higher even though Iron Wo- no Iron Man made no move to attack. And as the seconds ticked by and nothing happened Steve felt the adrenaline start to fade, but his mind remained on overdrive. The building that was few feet behind the armor came into focus, and Steve recognized the logo on it instantly.  

_The Avengers facility. Its…_

He relaxed his raised arm, then by completely ignoring the superhero (He hoped it was a superhero) in front of him, that looked very much like and not like his wife’s, he made a complete 360 and then it clicked.

“I’m not who you think I am.” Steve declared confidently because that was the only thing that made sense unless he was high on something very strong. Or magic. Man, he hated magic.

“Huh yeah. I know. I learned that the hard way very recently.” His voice and Steve was pretty sure it was a he, sounded bitter even through the armor.

Taking a huge risk but following his following his gut instinct, he slowly lowered his shield and gently dropped it on the perfectly trimmed grass. The faceplate was as inexpressive as ever but Steve could feel the gears turning in his head. Steve could play this out. Pretend to be someone else but he doubted any version of tony would buy that. He was no Black Widow. SO he raised his hands slowly to show he meant no harm and calmly explained what he thought was happening.

When Steve finished, the armor remained motionless for a few moments and then the helmet retracted to reveal the face inside.

 _Wow._ Steve had never come across any other version of his wife so this was very surreal. He looked a lot like Howard and also older, but no less beautiful.

“Are you high. Are you on something, Asgardian mead perhaps?”

“I don’t think so,” Steve said uncertainly. This felt very real. There was an awkward pause where they stared at each other. And then Alternate tony looked down at the shield lying on the ground between them.

“Friday?” Tony whispered. Steve couldn’t hear what the AI said but whatever it was seemed to have slightly relaxed Iron Man. He then took slow measured steps toward him and quickly picked up the shield. Even with that ridiculous goatee, Steve could see he was very intrigued.

“Let's take this inside,” Tony said, thumbing the building behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it.


	3. Chapter

 

Wakanda

 

Steve was witnessing the most surreal interrogation in his entire life. Either the woman was totally insane and she needed medical help or she was telling the truth and the world, no, the universe is a stranger place than what he thought it was. He was mulling over the craziness when Wanda spoke up.

“I don’t understand. Why couldn’t I look inside her head?” she said looking at their mystery woman through the surveillance hologram. They had moved her to Shuri’s lab to find any basis to what she claimed and so far all they know was that she was just another human being with slightly enhanced healing and speed. No proof that she was even related to Tony Stark. Natasha Stark was very corporative though. Apart from the occasional jibe at the technology every few minutes, she agreed to all tests and answered all questions to the point.

“Do you know today’s date?”

“I usually have my AI to remember that for me but I’m pretty sure today is October 15th, 2024”

“2024?” Shuri asked incredulously.

“I’m guessing it’s not 2024 here.”

“No, it’s 2018”

“That explains the tech”

“We have the most advanced technologies here in Wakanda. The best earth has to offer.”

“I don’t doubt it.”

Steve watched as Shuri took more blood to run more tests. If Steve was right, this was probably the 4th time she did this and again, Stark did not protest. Steve thought that was very odd. Stark that he knew was anything but patient. The Stark in the hologram looked calm, a bit bored but totally at home in Shuri’s lab. If Steve was to think of a worst-case scenario, it would go about with alternate Stark using Wakandan tech to go about her evil agenda which would include a lot of death and destruction as he knew the extent of damage Tony could do with and without his armor.

Though after having claimed that she needed their help to return to her earth, which could be under attack from the alien species, few of which are locked in Wakandan prison, she did not look like she was in any hurry to return to her home and Steve expressed this observation to the rest of his group.

“You think she is planning something?” Sam asked.

“The Tony that we know is always planning something, no?”

“You really believe she is Tony Stark? A Tony Stark?” Clint asked straight-faced.

“Hey, considering all the crazy things that we have seen, I think it is possible she is telling us the truth. I know you see it too Clint. Maybe that explains why Wanda can’t read her mind because she is from a different earth.”

“Or you know, she found a way to keep telepaths out of her head. Is nobody freaking out about, oh I dunno, a Stark from a different universe that is ahead in time, shows up here with a bunch of aliens, claiming that she has no idea how they ended up here, who is eerily calm about her entire situation and is practically letting the Princess of Wakanda run a science experiment on her body? No one!?” Scott ranted.

“No tic-tac, you are not the only one,” Said Sam.

King T’Challa, who had been quite through their musings, finally spoke. “She will be staying with all of you. If she is found to be a threat I want all of you to be my first line of defense” Steve could see the strategy behind it. He also figures it made keeping an eye on _all_ of them easier.

“What about the aliens?” Clint enquired.

“They are contained. As for their threat, Wakanda is on high alert and is prepared to defend earth. I am confident of our strength and if we get overwhelmed which I doubt we will, the remaining Avengers are only a phone call away.” He said the last bit looking straight at Steve, who couldn’t help but feel a little embarrassed about it.  

After T’challa left, Scott effectively broke the tension that immediately ensued by releasing a deep breath. “Yay, new roommate.”

 

* * *

 

Avengers Facility

 

Walking into the building that looked quite different from Steve’s home but felt the same, was an experience of its own. The stark difference being the emptiness. It looked like Tony lived here by himself. He heard the heavy duty locks set in place and knew it was going to be harder to escape having experienced how the compound could be a fortress that kept people out as efficiently as it kept people in. But escape was not impossible if push came to shove, he was confident of that. He also hoped it wouldn’t have to come to that. Steve recollected what his Tony told him about her experience in an alternate universe, about meeting an evil version of her and how badly things had gone. But looking at the tony in front of him, he had to admit that he looked like the furthest thing from evil what with the tired gait, the healing bruise in the cheek, the glorious goatee…

_Not the time Steve._

Steve followed Stark into a room, and what he saw made him freeze.

“You definitely did fall of a portal, if the energy signatures are anything to go by. Wouldn’t have bought the whole _Stevo duos_ thing if it wasn’t for this baby here. Stark said pointing at the shield in his grip and eyeing another shield with claw marks and repulsor scorches, leaning against the farthest wall.

Steve took a measured breath and tried to not jump to horrible conclusions without all the facts. His gut had never lever let him down and so far Tony had not done anything to contradict his gut.

“Is the guy who it belongs to around?” he asked casually.

“Well, its Stark patented so it technically belongs to me,” He said it with an air of false nonchalance. “Why do you ask? Do you plan to replace Steve Rogers, the most influential capsicle on the planet and take over the world?” He said all that while having fired a repulsor shot at the shield in his left-hand grip, which ricocheted off the shield, almost singed Steve’s hair and then scorched the wall behind him. “This is very method,” He said, shooting Steve one of the most intense glares which reminded him of his wife about to blow shit up. Literally.

Steve was both terrified and turned on.

“I am not a Skrull” 

“Skull?”

“No, Skrull. You don’t have…” Steve just realized that the Skrulls might not have even invaded this earth.  “Look. I’m not here by choice and I’m not here to take over your world. I’m only here because I think you can help get me back to mine.” Steve said pleadingly. Stark kept boring holes in his eye like he could decipher if Steve was telling the truth. Hell, maybe he does know with Friday watching him.

“So you’ve been to other universes before?” Stark asks after a moment.

“No. My earth has had visitors from other dimensions before, so I know what it looks like but this is my first time as a visitor. I take it I’m your first?”

“Are there others? How did you end up here? Why here?” Stark barreled on, ignoring his query.

“I was alone in front of the facility, or what has left of it anyway, looking for… I was by myself and then I was suddenly here. I didn’t see anybody and I did not see any device, but these things usually happen whenever Mr. Fantastic gets overenthusiastic.”

“I’m sorry what?”

“What?”

“Mr. Fantastic?”

“Reed Richards, one of the smartest people besides you, of course. He is the expert on extra-dimensional travel and a superhero. Him _researching_ usually results in unintended accidents such as this. Alternates dimensions, evil versions, extra-dimensional creatures… It’s happened before. Multiple times. No Reed Richards here? The Fantastic Four?”

“Who were you looking for?” Stark asks, again ignoring his question. Steve wondered if his answer could be used against him. But he thinks his chances of convincing Stark to help him might increase if he tells the truth so he does just that.

“I…I was looking for my wife” Stark arched his eyebrow. Steve looked down at left hand. He took off the combat glove and brought his hand up so that Stark could see the gold band on his ring finger.  “I need to get back home.” 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so go easy on me. It's not Bata'd so all mistakes are my own. Feel free to leave a comment and drop ideas on what you would like to see happen.
> 
> Thanks! Have a nice day.


End file.
